


First Kiss

by lightwoodbabe



Series: gallavich one-shots [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Mandy Milkovich, Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwoodbabe/pseuds/lightwoodbabe
Summary: part two is now up!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a different take on their first kiss .... + a plot twist? ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The fuck, man?" Mickey grunted, taken back by the elbow to the stomach. 
> 
> "Said I gotta go." Ian was getting up but Mickey had pulled him back down by his wrist. Ian just looked at Mickey, well, beamed- as always. Mickey's eyes were as blue as the ocean, and if Ian looked long enough he'd be able to see the soft waves too.

Ian and Mickey had been friends for a while now. Could've even been more but neither boy ever did much about it. Well, Ian always wanted to but he cared about Mickey and his feelings so he told himself he'd wait as long as Mickey ever needed.

One day they're out in the dingy building behind the El they always go to, to blow off some heat, school had been a drag for the both of them. So they came here to shoot some bottles and chug some beers.

"Man, Ms. Dumbfuck is eating my head off every goddamn day. Don't know why that bitch can't keep her personal life outta the school shit." Mickey groaned as he shot the bottle, way off.

Ian just shrugged and laughed, taking the gun from Mickey and getting his feet in position, looking at Mickey. "Maybe she just _likes you_ , Mick." Ian replied and then looked away to shoot his target, just off.

"Piss off, Firecrotch." Mickey shoved Ian, playfully nonetheless before taking another swing of his beer.

They went back and forth for a while until they were both feeling buzzed and much more calm. They were sitting against the wall in a comfortable silence until Ian's phone rang.

"Yeah? .. okay, be there, love ya too, Fi." Ian hung up soon after and looked over at Mickey who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. He shoved at him a bit.

"The fuck, man?" Mickey grunted, taken back by the elbow to the stomach.

"Said I gotta go." Ian was getting up but Mickey had pulled him back down by his wrist. Ian just looked at Mickey, well, beamed- _as always_. Mickey's eyes were as blue as the ocean, and if Ian looked long enough he'd be able to see the soft waves too.

" _Wait_." Mickey mumbled, looking away momentarily and chewing at his bottom lip, contemplating for no longer than 5 seconds before leaning in and kissing Ian.

It felt like forever but the second they let go it felt too quick. Ian had his infamous smile plastered on his face as he got up, knowing Mickey wouldn't be into talking so he left.

Mickey couldn't help but smile to himself.

An hour later after Ian had finished up whatever Fiona had asked of him he called his best friend. He had been eager to do so the second his lips left Mickey's but now he couldn't wait.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

After the 3rd bell Ian started and didn't stop.

"Mandy, fuck Mandy. Mickey kissed me, _he_ fucking kissed _me._ " Emphasizing the fact that Mickey had initiated it, not him. "He kissed me out of no where and.. and fuck, it was worth the goddamn wait. I didn't think I'd ever happen. He just- just kissed me. And- fuck. He's beautiful and his lips, so soft and what I would do to kiss him again." Ian finished off, leaving no breath to spare.

"S'that right, Red?" A voice that oh so clearly wasn't Mandy's, spoke and Ian instantly froze, wide eyed and jaw agape.

" _Fuck_." He whispered into the phone.

"Tell me more, Gallagher. Worth it, soft, beautiful ... go on." Mickey teased, loving the control he had over Ian right now. "Gallagher, you wouldn't shut up 2 seconds ago, the fuck happened now, huh?" Mickey proded, a smirk playing his face.

"Nothing." Ian mumbled, still in shock that he had just said all those things _about_ Mickey, _to_ Mickey. 

"Not nothin'. Tell me then."

"Tell you what?" Ian asked, voice choking as he spoke.

"What you would do to kiss me again." Mickey restated what Ian had said so eagerly.

"Fuck off." Ian said, no bite behind those words, just hope that he could stop having this conversation with him but that clearly didn't work.

"What? You were gunna tell Mandy and that's it? Do nothin' else bout it?" Mickey sounded a bit thrown off-  _hurt?_

Was Ian really gonna just do that? Make no effort to do more?

"I'd do anything, Mick." Ian answered, voice as soft as a feather. "But I can't." Voice quieter now.

"Why's that?" Mickey replied almost instantly.

"I gotta go Mick, see ya around." Ian said after a few moments of silence.

" _Ian_ -" and then the line cut off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He feels himself growing more concerned by the hour as he waits. Going through 3 smokes in the hour and even debating another but knows Ian would tell him to fucking relax. And shit, now he cares for Ian’s opinion? Fucking great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may need to re-read the first chapter considering it's been so long since I uploaded the first part. I apologize for the long wait but school and work and life and general have been kicking my ass but I finally made time and wrote + finished this.
> 
> Bare with me, this is the first Gallavich fic I've written in so long so it may be out of character but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I wanted to post this asap so there may be mistakes but I will be editing it rn!)

The line cuts off and Mickey is left both hurt and pissed. Ian’s the one that’s always up for sappy shit like this or trying to get Mickey to talk and the time he does, what? Ian just ignores him? Well, fuck that. He wants to throw the phone against a wall but it’s not his so he throws it on the couch before stalking back to his room and throwing himself on the bed.

His stomach feels queezy and warm and he can’t stop thinking about the fact that he kissed Ian. It’s always Ian that’s tried to, given he stopped after the first two times of Mickey’s threats but he knew. Who doesn’t know at this point. That Ian Gallagher is the sappiest shit to walk the dangerous streets of the South Side.

He turns to lay on his stomach, thinking about Ian’s words before he hung up.

_"I’d do anything, Mick. But I can’t."_  

But I _can’t_? What the fuck is that supposed to- shit.

Of course he wouldn’t dare to kiss him. Not after all the threats, the insults and blows to the face. Let’s not forget Terry, the biggest homophobic, piece of shit lame excuse for a dad that would rather kill his son than know he’s gay. Of course Ian wouldn’t dare to kiss him, all Mickey wanted was to fuck and he’d made that more than clear to Ian.

Of course. Of course. Of course. _Fuck._

He flails his legs on the bed in rage. Momentarily angry at himself as he realizes how he’s treated Ian for so long. But he can’t help it, it’s the easier option. To hide. Put up the tough guy facade and call it a day. He dreams about days he can be free, unafraid of himself and more importantly his son of a bitch dad. Days he can just- just be with Ian the way he deserves.

He blinks his eyes open, no longer tired, rather wide awake. Absentmindedly reaching for his phone off the table until it’s in his grasp. He scrolls until he reaches his name and without thinking twice, calls.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

It’s rings until the line goes blank and Mickey can’t help but fucking frown. Now Ian won’t pick his phone up. He’s probably scared shitless or overthinking the hell out the conversation they had earlier. Or- or, the fucking kiss. He swings his legs off the bed and sits, worrying his bottom lip as he thinks of what to do.

_Come over, Red._

He hopes Ian’s read the message and decides to come, he can’t really think of a world in which him and Ian aren’t... friends? Whatever they are. He doesn’t like the stupid tension he can feel between them. He feels himself growing more concerned by the hour as he waits. Going through 3 smokes in the hour and even debating another but knows Ian would tell him to fucking relax. And shit, now he cares for Ian’s opinion? Fucking great.

He picks his phone up again, no text or calls. Great. But then a knock comes through the door and his heart starts beating quicker. What the fuck is up with that? He has a smoke in his hand but decides to put it behind his ear rather than smoking it just  _yet_. No ones ever knocked before and no stranger would dare to come by, so he’s left confused as fuck.

He swings the door open, ready to cuss out whoever the hell it is until his eyes land on the back of a fiery red headed man sitting on the steps. He licks his lips and swallows down the lump in his throat before taking steady steps and sitting beside Ian.

"Took you long enough, motherfucker.” Is the first thing Mickey says because again, putting up his defense is always going to be easier than being honest. He takes the smoke from behind his ear and puts it between his lips.

"You smell like a fuckin’ chimney, Mickey." Ian replies and at the sound, Mickey feels himself relax, just the goddamn sound of his voice. Ian plucks the cigarette from his lips and puts it between his own, finally turning his head to look at Mickey. He raises a brow and makes a gesture to the smoke with his eyes. To which Mickey pulls out his lighter and wordlessly cups the side of the smoke, hand grazing his face and lights up the smoke.

Ian inhales slowly and just as slow, exhales. Handing the smoke to Mickey. "Carl blew some shit up at school, Fi and Lip weren’t home." Ian speaks up again. In truth, when he had received that message he wanted nothing more than to run to Mickey’s house but he really couldn’t unless he wanted Carl getting expelled from school and then Fiona- it’d be a whole fucking deal but he settles for the short explanation.

It’s Mickey's turn to inhale and exhale, even though he’s been doing that for the past fucking hour, somehow, right here and right now, things already feel better.

"Terry's back in the can."

"Good for him." Ian says back without a beat or care as he takes the smoke offered and takes a rather long puff. 

"Gallagher-"

"What, Mickey?" Ian says back, sounding restless as his head snaps to look at him. 

Mickey wants to snap, maybe shove him and tell him to fuck right off but some part of him is telling him not to. Considering that’s never happened before, he decides to listen. He snatches the smoke from Ian's hand and flicks it over the railing as he pulls Ian in from the neck. They’re close, almost touching but not yet, enough to feel Ian’s breath hitch right over his own mouth.

"What are you doing." Ian whispers between the space, eyes locked on Mickey's, afraid to look anywhere else. 

"Kiss me, man." Mickey responds and if Ian knew any better he'd say he sounded eager. 

If this was anywhere else, Ian _would_ kiss him. But not here, not now. He slowly detaches himself from Mickey's grip and looks up and down the street, sure its getting darker out but that doesn't change the fact that this is still South Side. 

"You forget where we are?" Ian asks, and he doesn't sound hurt, just honest and if anything protective of the man in front of him even though he knows he can take care of himself. He hears Mickey scoff but he cant dare to look at him right now, he probably looks pissed and maybe hurt and Ian never wants to be the reason behind those feelings. "So," Ian says instead, pulling out a joint from his pocket and putting it between his lips. "you're gay, huh?" Voice coming out muffled around the unlit joint and this time its Mickeys turn to pluck it out his mouth. 

"You're a fuckin' prick." Mickey snorts, lighting up the joint and taking a long drag. 

"Yeah, okay. C'mon." Ian says, standing up and making his way inside without a look back. He makes his way to Mickeys room and takes his jacket off before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Mickey walks rather slowly to his room, unsure of what's about to happen, is Ian gonna yell at him now that they're in a private place or tell him to fuck off? Well, fuck. He takes a seat beside Ian, blowing out another puff of air before placing it in the ashtray. 

Ian Gallagher on the other hand has other plans, he places his hands gently on Mickey's cheek and pulls him closer. "Relax, it's just us right now." He says to him quietly and the words send a shiver down Mickey's spine. He's never had it slow or gentle, its always been rough and quick in alleys or fast and hard with Ian but right now its not. It doesn't have to be. 

He doesn't know what to say so he just nods and closes his eyes, leaning in the rest of the way until their lips are pressed together once again. It feels so familiar yet completely new as Mickey slowly brings both his hands to hold Ian's face. It's odd to be so close to Ian and not be jumping each other for sex, mainly because he doesn't feel the need to. He likes this, soft and just kissing, as if nothing matters right now but them. 

They kiss slow and languid, biting each others lips with lust and hands roaming all over each other carefully until they both need to part for air. Ian rests his forehead on Mickeys shoulder, catching his breath as he places one more kiss on his neck. "Fuck." mumbles, a smile breaking out on his face as he realizes this is really fucking happening right now. 

Then the front door is roughly being slammed shut and both boys are hyper aware again as they sit up, good things never last in the South Side after all. Ian stands and starts to slide his arms through his jacket when Mickey speaks up.

"We good?" He asks and Ian knows its more than just a question, its about all that's happened in the matter of these few hours. 

Ian's just about done with his jacket when he walks back over to Mickey, standing between his legs as he leans down and kisses him on lips unable to help the smile on his face. "Yeah, Mick." He mumbles before walking out with Mickey since Iggy's making enough noise in the kitchen.

"Don't be fuckin' weird about it." Mickey calls out from where he’s standing at the door, Ian now standing at the bottom of the steps. 

"Says _you_." Ian turns and shoots back, a loop sided grin on his face as he shoves his hands in his jacket. 

"Fuck off." But this time Ian doesn't flinch or feel hurt because it just feels different now. He walks down the street with a smile on his face.

He's opening up and maybe it's not a lot to many but its enough for Ian. More than he could've asked for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! Tell me what you thought?! I'm finally getting back into the groove of writing for Gallavich and I have another one almost finished and ready to post. If you have prompts or ideas please let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> So did y’all enjoy that plot twist? Mickey picking up the phone instead, hehehe ...
> 
> Let me know if you’d like a second part, haven't written one yet but if you have ideas, let me know!
> 
> insta- malecxgallavich  
> 


End file.
